kickthebuddyfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Quotes
This is a complete list of quotes that Buddy says. Some are exclusive to different versions Standby This is a list of quotes that Buddy says in the game... * Have we met? I’m Buddy * Bo-ring! versions * Did somebody call me? * Weirdly awkward! (Followed by mouth sound effects and running on the walls.) * You want some ants on a log. * I want to see the basement in the Alamo! (Easter egg to Pee Wee Herman) * Ooh, nice fingers you got there. * I'm a pirate arrr, just kidding! * Let's see what we can do! * Can I watch the X Files for a while? * I'll go play a couple of your iPhone games if that's okay. * So, what do you wanna do? * Mind if I catch a nap here? * Hold the phone still so I could take a bit of a nap. * Can you hold the phone so I could take a snooze for a while? * I’m actually filled with cotton candy: ) * Steamboat Willie, boop boop! * Wipe off the screen, would ya! * Have you been to the moon? * Do you know anyone famous? * You got a strange look in your eye. * *Burps* Oh, Crud me. (Excuse me.) * *Farts* Oh, Excuse me. * Don't get my box wet. * Take me on down to Grandma Pickles Farm. * It's a never ending story! (Followed by mouth sound effects and running on the walls.) * I live in a box. * I was thinking of becoming a DJ. * You know any puppet mylogesees? * I'm going to check some of the other apps, All Right? * I've wrapped in doc-ness. * This is lotta peaceful! * I wish my box was a boat. * i need a girlfriend. * Bim bam boom bop. * Nobody knows the trouble I’ve seen * knock knock...boo...don’t cry it’s only me. * babooshka * Mama told me not to come. * Hey hey let’s get down to business * Polly want a cracker. * Nothing happened and i actually like it. * Mikasa Sukasa. * Soooooo * Just call me in the end dadalanda! * Ugh it's stink like garbage in here. * Im a little tea pot short and sprout dedeledede! * Be careful it's quite an old box! Opened the game This is a list of quotes that Buddy says when the game is opened. * Good morning world. Good morning friend. Good morning box. * Boxy boxy boxy box oh, wello! * Well look who's here, again. * Ooh, a visitor. * We can play something but don’t be rough. * welcome to my wacky world * how long has it been * Now you are under my box choices and conception. * Whatever you would like to do. Im all for it ! * Mikasa Sukasa. * Welcome back to my box! * Is that the cleaning lady? * Mibox Subox! * Well I’m ready to get started! Bad item Some items have Buddy react scared. * Uh, no. * Choose something else. * That's not good. * Uhhh, put them back just put it back. * No, nonono. Not that. * Nah, no no no. Not that. * Might would put that back. * My, what big teeth you have? * Do I look tasty? * I hate slugs! * This is like an aquarium. * Wrong fishie! * Hey fishie! * Whoopsie! * That looks dangerous! * Hey don't get cut! * That's exotic! * That's kinda extreme! * Hey this is my home not the hurt locker! * Most people don't have those! * That's not so shroud. * You wanna get a milkshake instead hmm? * I don't like sharp or hard things. * I have bad feelings about this. * Do you have a dog? * Looks good. * Drop it, drop it! * No no no no no. * Are you serious? * Let's make noise. * This won't end well. * This looks bad. * This is gonna leave a mark. * Well kablam madam. * Let's play make believe instead. * I need a Band-Aid! * Disarm now! * Rest in pieces! * I go to pieces! * Oh brother. * We need to talk. * It is already too hot in here? * Your a sea monster! * Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun. * I’m considering a career change. Wardrobe * I'm dressed to kill. * I'm dressed to be killed! * Fancy! * Old School is cool! * Hello, gorgeous. * oooooooh gorgeous! * Looking good! Buddyman Slots * Spin to win! * Go for the gold! * Win, daddy, win! * You've got this! * DOLIODOLIDODOLIDOD * Rolling Rolling Rolling! * Think Win! * Be The Machine! * You can get lots from those slots! * Rock those slots! * come on come on come on! * we wanna pay off! * oh this is gonna be a big one! * Get the booty! Not enough money This makes buddy act clumsy or rude to you. * Loser! * Hah loser! * Hahahahahahah! * The numbers don't lie! * Do the math! * Make more money! * Watch a video for gold! * Get a calculator! * Oh like you needed THAT! Good items These items give Buddy a good reaction. Some of them loop over time replacing the standby quotes. Some can also be the quotes from buying something. Non looping quotes * You're so cool! * Aw yeah! * I like it! * Alright ya buddy! Looping quotes * Good choice. Use that every time. * Oh fine yes that'll work. Good choice. * Yeah, keep that. * Um yeah that'll work. * Excellent choice! * Money well spent! * Way to go! * Yeah that‘ll work. Tortured These quotes appear if Buddy is being killed by something. Also they got stolen by bowmasters Playgendary who also made Despicable bear, a rip off. * Momma! * I'm Pippi Longstocking! * I hope your battery dies. * Oh, please stop! No, please! * I feel the earth, move, under my feet! * Oh my God! * ENOUGH!!! BLAHARJEHERBLAH! * Mama told me not to come! * Put down that haterade! * Time out, time out! * I'm sea food! * Ouch, ooch, eech! * You'll never get my Netflix password! * You watch YouTube too much. * Smackdown! * You've got issues! * Patriot! * That's not right! * I have the hospital on speed dial! * Hey, hey let's get down to business! * I'm not under warranty! * Santa won't like this! * I can take it! * I'm being tenderized. * My therapist said no. * There is no light! * Cataclysm! * Oh the pain the pain! * Compound fractures! * Son of a bee sting! * Starfish multiply when cut! * The Buddy-o-matic, It slices and dices! * Cut me outta here! * I feel like a pinata! * And this is just the first round! * Is that the best you can do? * You're enjoying this, aren't you? * In a million years! * Truce, truce! * Time out! * No, no, no! * I'm unarmed! * Read the directions! * Are ya done yet! Didn't think so! * I think I got a boo-boo! * I think I swallowed a tooth! * You're killing me! * Ow! * Ouch! * I have a bunch of band-aids in the truck! * Do you know any organ donors? * Buddy angry! * Tell the Xray room to stand by. * Zoinks! * Stop please! * Stop! * Help! * I thought we were friends, remember! * Ok, get it all out, ya skippy. * Thats a singer! * Call animal control! * Isn't your finger getting tired? * A little higher to the left, please. * A little lower to the left. * Sacre Bleu! * Sunny beaches! * Nyyehh! * Nice knuckle sandwich! * I'm gonna hit the mat! * You hit like my mama! * You missed a spot! * Oh, the pain! * Think happy thoughts! * What on earth do I deserve that for! * Well, looks like it's doomsday! * Mayday! Mayday! * Such maltreatment! * Rock and dill! * I'm no match for you! * Buddy hurt! * It's the end of the world as we know it! (2 versions) * You're a terrible person! * I see a pretty, bright light! * I'm doomed, there goes the sequel! * Man down! * Imma going senseless! * I'm out! * I don't have any secrets! * Think of your karma! * I know a psychiatrist! * Apocalypse! * Nothing is safe! * That hurts like what! * I'm telling! * Oh, The earth moved for me. * Close it, you're killing me! * This is worst than nickelback! * Let's talk! * I'm sure it was expired yesterday. * Whammy! * The End is Here! * This is not what I meant by being cut! * Pointy nightmares. * This is like the ending of LOST! * Armageddon! * Skulls & Crossbones! * Buddy! * Such a scheme! * eeeeeeeeek! * Your a monster! * Professer i’m being eaten! * Beep. * doink! * I wanna go to the hot tub! * Objection! * Anther serving of punch, please I need notes! * It's nothing secret! * Hey hannible let's watch cartoon instead! * AAGH!(Eaten) Burning and melting Burning # I'm burning! # Stop drop and roll! # Why God why?!?!?!? # You're a bad person. # Open a window! # Heaven to Betsy! # Whammie! # Siri, where’s the nearest hospital?!?!?!? # Siri, call the ambulance! # Ohoohoohoo My biscuits are burning! Melting * This is bad! * I'm melting! * Nononono! * You're a terrible person! * Ugh It also smells bad. * I'm in a world of pain! * I can't feel anything! * Make it stop! Stretching parts of Buddy * I'm getting longer! * I wasn't built to do this! * Don't stretch me! versions * My neck! * Hear me crunching?! * Oh thanks, my back feels better now! * No! * Eep! * I’m not Mr. Fantastic! * What do you think I'm silly putty?! * Oh that’s better! * My bones! * Eowowow! (High-pitched) * Owowowow! (High-pitched) * bwwwoah! * alalalalalrgh! * Im not happy that way! Wet * Water, water everywhere! * H2O, no! * Thanks, sunshine. * Thank you darling. * Hey, you get my clothes wet! * You’re drowning me! * I’m being liquidated! * Oh God! * Blech! * Ahh, I’m being liquidated! * Yeah. * Refreshing is sweet. * (gurgling noises) (3 versions) Embarrassed quotes These appear for some items. * Tell nobody of what you see. * Don't look at me. * Why would you think to do this? * This is re-donkey-donk. * Don't put this on YouTube! * Who‘d be Buddy's buddy now? * I'm mortified! * You make me feel ugly! * We shall speak no more of this * This couldn't get worse! * Disgusting Muchacho * I'll never live this down * This is appalling! * You're too creative. * Don’t tell my mother. * Oh dear! * I may change my name * My cheeks are burning! DRUNK when you give buddy champagne he will get drunk and say these quotes. * More gimme more! * You got any more of that * I love you man. * Oh hey that's cold i. I like that! * I got bubbles to cool my nose. * Don't be so cold! * Bring it on (hiccup) (two verson) * I freakin love you man! Leaving Buddy These quotes appear exclusively when exiting the game. * Uh-uh! * Ugh-ugh! * Ah-ah! * Hold on! * Stay just a little bit longer! * Won't you stay? * Pizza? * Come back! * Must you go? * Boo! * Wrong! * Fight the power! * Coffee? * Is it something I said? * Hey come on, stick around! * Fine, be that way! * Nein! * Alone again! * Hey come on, stay a little bit longer! * Don’t leave me! * Hey, wait! * Must you go? Shaking the phone * (blubbering) Heyyyyy! Stoooooppp! * Wowowowowwo What's going on * Wowowowowwo! * I-I-I-I-I'm gonna be sick. * I-I-I-I-I-I-I don’t like that! * Nyeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! * PPPPlllleeeeeaaaasssseeeee Stttoooopppp Category:Wardrobe